


pretty.

by faithdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Dean Winchester-centric, M/M, One Shot, Quote: But still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester., Sad but soft, Short One Shot, aka prostitution, mention of dean turning tricks, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdean/pseuds/faithdean
Summary: tw // reference to john being homophobic.tw // reference to dean doing sexual favors for money.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	pretty.

dean hates being called pretty. 

it reminds him of his father, who would mutter comments equating his pretty face to a variety of gay slurs. 

it reminds him of other hunters, his dads buddies, who would say he was too pretty to be good at his job. (he was very good at his job. he had to be.)

it reminds him of his high school teachers, who would tell him that being pretty couldn’t get him good grades, couldn’t get him into college. (what do they know anyway? school didn’t matter, college wasn’t even an option.)

it reminds him of the boys in school who would make jokes about him being as pretty as the girls. (no one bullied dean winchester, he’d kick their ass before they got the chance, but the fact that this comment was made at every school he went to...)

it reminds him of monsters, who would get far too close for comfort and tell him they’d love to have his pretty face mounted on their wall. 

and worst of all, it reminds him of disgusting men in greasy truck stop bathrooms, who would whisper “you’re such a pretty boy” as he sank to his knees for an extra 20 bucks because john had been gone too long and sam needed to eat. they would say they liked his pretty mouth, they liked the way his pretty eyes looked up at them. (it wasn’t pretty when he would rub his skin raw in the shower afterwards, when he would scrub his lips so hard they bled, when he would make himself vomit in the motel bathroom to escape the taste, to escape the memory. that sure as hell wasn’t pretty). 

dean hates being called pretty. 

he doesn’t know if cas knows this because the angel painstakingly rebuilt his soul piece by piece, or maybe it’s just coincidence. 

but castiel never calls him pretty. 

cas tells him he’s beautiful. cas calls him handsome. cas calls him strong. cas tells him he’d rather count the freckles on dean’s body than the stars in the sky. (dean hardly believes him, but it’s better that the word pretty never leaves cas’s mouth.)

cas calls him beautiful, because he’s not referring to the way dean looks on the outside, but the way his soul shines; bright and ethereal, broken but powerful, emanating the vibrancy of humanity that made castiel fall from grace, and fall in love. 

dean hates being called pretty. 

castiel calls him beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> just some sad shit i thought of when i couldn’t sleep. never done this before n sorry for the pain but hope u enjoyed :) twitter - @hotchdeans


End file.
